In the past, temporary or semi-permanent structures for interior decoration and exhibition stands and the like have been assembled from collapsible or demountable supporting structures which comprise a plurality of rod elements connected at their ends to associated hubs, at least some of the hubs being located in the corners of rectangular or square sections when the supporting structure is erected. Such structures have been used to assemble panels from which temporary portable structures can be built up but such structures have not been used in the form of columns or beams.
The invention aims to provide a structure formed of columns and beams where the columns and/or beams are assembled from readily transportable components.